


Abstract

by plumeriapixie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Delusions, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessiveness, Unrequited Love, armin has a tendency to love a little too unconditionally, but not much because let's be honest, depending on how you view jean, eren is a good best friend, feelings of hopelessness, he will get slight background story, i personally find him very attractive, jean could be either the knight in shining armor or the knight's horse, lol i love you guys, more tags regarding potentially triggering material to be added later, original character is antagonist, please heed that last tag!, so i say shiny knight, you're not reading this story for the oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriapixie/pseuds/plumeriapixie
Summary: Armin's new boyfriend is a bit... odd. And since he's come around, Armin has been too. Eren and Mikasa are worried about their best friend - even more so when they find out a not so friendly acquaintance of theirs also seems to have feelings for their little Armin. But maybe Jean can bring back the old Armin and save him from what is clearly going on here. Then again, maybe Armin doesn't want to be saved? Unconditional love is a strong force to be reckoned with. Doubt it? Read and find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm actually kinda proud of my summary there! I'm in a really creative mood, so I decided to try something I've had on one of the back burners in my mind for a while now. Prepare your hearts for what I'm hoping will be a tear jerker with an ending worthy of... having your tears jerked for... Yeah that was weird. Enjoy, my darlings! This is just the prologue.

The sounds of rain on the tin roof echoed throughout the quiet house, dark except for the fire crackling loudly in the fireplace.

Armin couldn’t help but stare at the delicate flames as he allowed his head to rest back against his boyfriend’s chest. Though he usually admired the defined sculpted chest Emmett sported, he couldn’t help but appreciate how soft and lax the muscles felt behind his head right now. Between the soft warmth of his lover’s sleeping body and that of the heavy woolen blanket covering them both, Armin could easily have drifted off to sleep had his mind not been reeling.

_If only things could be like this all the time…_

The harsh wind outside was loud against the walls of the house – Emmett’s parents’ house, left to him when they’d lost their lives tragically and far too young. Thinking about it broke Armin’s heart, not because he knew them personally, but because their deaths had really taken a toll on the man he loved.

Not long after the death of his parents about halfway through their first semester in college, Emmett had asked Armin to move in with him. Knowing that it may take some stress off his grandfather and that he would also be close enough to visit anytime he wished, and also being the starry eyed, love struck young man he was, Armin hadn’t hesitated to take the offer.

Now, three months later, here they were. In love, lying on the couch together, Emmett napping while they waited for the electricity to come back on, a romantic fire in the fireplace. Armin smiled, closing his big blue eyes, somehow darker in hue than they had been months earlier, and nuzzled into the body beneath him.

Things could be perfect. They could be just as they were right now. There was no need for anything to change, no reason things couldn’t stay perfect.

 _As long as I don’t make him mad again,_ Armin reasoned, smiling to himself as he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was the prologue! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated as I'm still trying to figure out whether or not this fic will be worth investing the time to write and actually finish. Depending on what I hear, I'll continue updating it accordingly. I have a basic plot outline for this story, but I've left some wiggle room for changes should I decide to make them along the way. Obviously, the main pairing I'm aiming for will be Jearmin, but there may also be some hints of Eremin along the way. I'm still debating on whether or not to include them. Please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
